


As I Lay Dying

by ContaminatedAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, do you believe in miracles, what was going on during Crowley's monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContaminatedAngel/pseuds/ContaminatedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothings changed. </p>
<p>There's no happiness, no anger, no...no anything really. </p>
<p>Am I dead? I must be dead. Yeah, dead.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>What goes through Dean's head on the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lay Dying

Nothings changed. 

There's no happiness, no anger, no...no anything really. 

Am I dead? I must be dead. Yeah, dead.

*

I've gone to hell. 

I didn't expect heaven, but a guy can hope though right? I didn't expect much for me on the dark side of the moon. I learned a while ago anything waiting for me here wasn't something I want to dwell on long, much less attempt to stomach.

The worst thing about hell is gonna be Crowley. He's already yammering. Monologuing, about Sam summoning him. 

Oh yeah Sam... He said he wouldn't bring me back.

He will. But he shouldn't. But he of course will. 

Why is hell so dark? You'd think that they could afford a couple of lamps or at least little fire and brimstone. It would really open this place up.

Oh, is Crowley saying he's never lied? Oh well thats just a bunch of bullshit. Omitting things is just same as lying jackass. 

Oh wait, I did that to Sam. Who even am I anymore? Or was I guess. I'm no better than a demon nowdays. If I wasn't already dead I don't know what other choice I'd have at this point than to put myself down like the animal I've become. I'm rabid. Violent. Sick in the mind. Its consuming me, I can't even eat anymore. When I did eat, I would end up vomiting. I don't know how I even functioned. It's nice to not feel anything anymore. Though it's not like I was ever mr touchy feely.

Oh great now Crowley is touching me. I can only assume this about to get painful. Best to be prepared for the worst. 

"Listen to me Dean Winchester, what you're feeling is not death, you're feeling life, a new life."

Crowley, I know they say life after death is a new life but I think they're talking about upstairs.

"Open your eyes Dean. See what I see, feel what I feel."

It's now occurring to me why it's so dark.

"Now, lets go howl at that moon."

 

Oh shit.


End file.
